


love you like a love song

by sidratdew



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidratdew/pseuds/sidratdew





	love you like a love song

1、

 

Jensen走到第三排书架，按照记忆找出了放在比他高出一头的那排横格上面的书，那是一本精装的建筑学图鉴。他双手捧着书走向阅读区，来到一个长桌的偏右的位置坐下，桌面上此时正放着他的黑色书包，坐在对面的是他在校园里最好的朋友Charlie。

Charlie正读着一本与程序有关的书，当Jensen坐下，她抬起头望了他一眼，接着继续皱着眉头琢磨她在书本上遇到的难题。

Jensen翻开那本图鉴，打开中间的某页，正打算认真看图片下面的说明文字，但他不论如何也无法集中精神，来自图书馆窗外的吵嚷声太过扰人，对一个习惯于在安静环境下读书的人来说这简直是莫大的折磨。

他试着忽略那些嘈杂的声音，继续把注意力集中到眼前的书本上面，但这仅仅持续了2秒钟，接着他就觉得这书上画的建筑结构仿佛下一刻就要坍塌了。

他叹口气，合上了书本。

坐在对面的Charlie抬起头，作为密友，她非常明白Jensen此时的处境。

她对着Jensen无奈地摇摇头，仿佛在说，外面那个真的很烦，是吧？

Jensen微微苦笑，他站起身，走向窗边。他所在的位置是三楼，而嘈杂声正是从他此时所站的窗口处传来的。他并不是唯一一个被楼下的吵嚷吸引过来的人，此时图书馆的落地窗旁已经围了七八个充满好奇心的同学。

正是九月初，虽然夏日早已经在日历上宣告结束，但炎热的天气仍在透过建筑和树木间叫嚣着不愿离去的欲望。落地窗上面可以打开的部分此时是全部敞开的，这也是为什么所有来自楼下的喧闹都能清晰地被正在三楼读书的人们听到。

Jensen把头稍稍从窗口伸出去，看向楼下，他看到有一群人——基本上都是学生们——正围在那里，他们以一个人为中心围成了个扇形，而那个作为中心的人，此时正站在一张桌子上，在大家的积极配合下做着他充满激情的演讲。

“现在，学校打算通过剥夺我们体育活动的空间，来建造一个毫无用处的花架子的展览馆！我们能允许这种事情的发生吗？！”

“不能！”群情激愤，每一个听他演讲的学生们都似乎被他深深感染了。

“这是对学生权力的无耻的践踏！这是可耻的早已被历史淘汰的强权主义！而这种事情正发生在这个号称民主国家的校园里！我们能对此默默忍受吗？！”

“不能！”声浪似乎比刚刚更高了。

Jensen饶有兴致地看着发生在图书馆楼下的一幕，刚刚因无法顺利读书而产生的一点不快情绪一扫而光，现在他的所有兴趣都被这个正在做激情演讲的人吸引过去了。

这个人看起来应当是大三或者大四的学生，他穿着一件蓝色的T恤衫，下身是个淡灰色的牛仔裤。在阳光的照耀下，Jensen看不清楚他的头发是什么颜色，也许是黑色，但此时正泛着金黄色的光芒。

这时候Jensen的耳边响起Charlie的声音。

“Misha Collins，当然是他，怎么会不是他！”

Jensen把头从窗外缩回来，Charlie不知是什么时候过来的，她的眼睛也在朝楼下望。

“你知道他？”Jensen问。

“当然！经济学院的学生会长，正在读大三，我更惊讶的是你竟然不知道他！不过我为什么要惊讶呢，毕竟，你是你啊！”Charlie这么说的时候忍不住笑起来，仿佛被她自己的话逗乐了。

“他很出名吗？这个Misha⋯⋯Collins？”

“他出了名的喜欢找学校的麻烦！”Charlie说，“食堂的饭菜不好，他要闹一闹，院里打算取消一部分社会活动，他也要闹一闹，他每学期都会制造点新闻，他们院里的领导没少为他头疼。”

“可他还是学生会长？”Jensen好奇地问，毕竟，一个喜欢闹事的革命者和一个为官僚服务的统治者实在是两个不可能有任何交集的阶层。

“我想他们院的领导不会舍得撤他的职，他的组织能力和工作效率没人能比的了。”

Jensen点点头，他再度望向窗下，看到在Misha煽动下，那里已经集中了越来越多的学生，并纷纷开始在Misha的同伴们拉开的请愿条幅上面签字了。

“我想去签字。”Jensen忽然说。

“什么？你脑子坏了吗？”Charlie讶异地说。

“怎么了？”Jensen回过头看向Charlie，不明白她有什么好意外的，“他说的很对啊，我想去表达支持。”

“重点不是他说的对不对！”Charlie哭笑不得，“重点是你，Jensen Ackles，人生的重心就是徜徉在图书馆，每天琢磨你那点专业书籍，朋友加起来不超过五个，现在你想干什么？去参加一个闹哄哄的请愿活动？这一点都不符合逻辑。”

“也许我一直以来太闭塞了，”Jensen又忍不住去看楼下那个充满激情和战斗力的Misha，这个角度没办法看到脸，但光是看到他的身影，听到他的声音，就让Jensen的整颗心都充满活力，好像他的心已经沉睡太久，此时才刚刚被唤醒似的。

他笑起来，回过头再度对Charlie说：“我要去签字。”他的态度无比认真。

就在Charlie尚未给出他任何反应之前，他已经跑回到桌旁，拎起他的书包，迅速冲出阅览室了。

Charlie愣了愣神，她用力在自己的脸上拍了两下，自言自语：“我一定是看书看糊涂了。”

 

2、

 

Jensen快速奔到一楼，离开图书馆大门，连走带跑来到大楼的另一侧，他在那里看到了刚刚从楼上见到的人群，他来到人群的外围，在熙攘和吵闹声中，他终于看清楚了在前方站在桌子上面的Misha Collins。

那是一个相貌清秀的青年，气质干净，Jensen愿意用雏菊来形容他，或者是铃兰花，而Jensen无法解释为什么看到Misha时脑海里闪过的竟是花卉的形貌，明明此时的Misha正如一团火焰，正被他的愤慨和热情而熊熊燃烧着。

“所以我们的目的是什么！？”Misha举着食指，大声问众人。

“保住篮球场！”群众高声回答。

“我听不见，再说一遍我们的目的是什么？”

这一次Jensen也加入了群众的队伍，他把双手放在嘴边做成喇叭形状，大声呼喊：“保住篮球场！”  
Jensen说完又忍不住自顾自笑起来，天知道他可是从来都没去过篮球场。

“很好！那就把你们的名字签在这个条幅上面！我们会把它送到校长面前！”

学生们各个斗志昂扬，纷纷在条幅上面签出自己的名字，一些签完字的同学并未离开，依然留在那里听着Misha的演讲。

“签完字的同学请往后面站一站，让没签字的走到前面来，还没签字的同学们请过来！这里有笔，请把你们的意愿签在这个条幅上！”

Jensen朝人群内挤过去，旁边的同学自觉为他让开，最后他终于来到条幅前面，拿起放在桌子上面的笔，在签字前，他忍不住朝Misha望了一眼。

那一刻，Misha也正在看向他。

原本正在滔滔不绝的Misha忽然就停顿下来，仿佛整个世界都在那一瞬间变得安静了。

但转瞬过后，世界的喧嚣声再度如洪水一般涌入，Misha收回目光，继续对着所有人发表演讲。

“谢谢你们的签字！这是为了所有的学生们⋯⋯”

“教务处的人要过来了！快跑！”

这一句话是从人群中发出来的，谁也没有精力去辨认是谁说的这话，但大家都本能地一哄而散，如被惊到的蚂蚁群般四处逃串。Misha也立刻停止了演讲，他从桌子上跳下来，与其他两个同学一起熟练地收回笔和条幅。

此时Jensen还尚未在条幅上签出自己的名字。

“我还没签字⋯⋯”

“来不及了！”一个高个子的学生一边卷着条幅一边说，“快跑吧同学，被教务处抓到你就死定了！”

“可是⋯⋯”Jensen还想问为什么要害怕教务处的人，毕竟这次请愿不就是要直接递交给学校管理方的吗？

“别可是了，听我的话，快跑吧俊俏的书呆子！”

“他说的对。”这一次讲话的人是Misha，他已经把签字笔收好，但并没有去帮其他人卷条幅，他看着Jensen，神情中透出与刚刚的高昂情绪完全不符的腼腆，若非亲眼所见，实在很难把此时这个人和刚刚站在桌上演讲的人联系到一起。

“趁现在还有时间，赶快跑，你不会想被抓到的。”Misha说。

“可是如果我想继续参加你们的请愿活动呢？”Jensen问。

“你可以⋯⋯”Misha的目光在闪烁，透着迟疑和犹豫不决，这更与Charlie口中那个果决干练的形象不相符了，“你可以晚上来我的宿舍，我住在3栋508室。”

Jensen微笑起来，眼前这个Misha让他忍不住生出一种宠爱的情绪。

“那很好，我会去的。”Jensen说。

“嘿！”旁边已经卷好条幅的两个同学正看着他们，个子稍矮的那个用一种逗趣的口吻说：“你们最好换个地方上演这个一见钟情的戏码，除非你们想被关在教务处一整个晚上！哦也许这也是个好主意。”

“闭嘴Gabriel！”Misha朝他嚷道，而如果Jensen没看错的话，他确信Misha此时脸红了。

这让Jensen发觉眼前这个人愈加可爱了。

就在这时，Misha忽然望向Jensen的身后，瞪大了眼睛。

“你们是哪个学院的？！”这一声来自Jensen的身后，Jensen回过头，看到一个教工模样的人正在距离它他们有十几米的地方走过来。

另外那两个同学不再理会Misha和Jensen，他们几乎是拔腿就跑。

“快跑！Jensen！”Misha用短促并被他压低的声音对Jensen轻喊，Jensen来不及多想，虽然他还有种种疑虑，但也明白当下还是跑为上策。

Jensen立刻背着书包朝与教工相反的方向跑去，Misha则紧紧跟随其后。

后面的教工见状也马上跑起来追捕他们，他们绕了两条小路，在一个岔路口处，Misha选择与Jensen跑出相反的方向，教工选择追向Misha，Jensen在跑出十几米，发现不再有人追他时才停下来。

Jensen弯着腰调整呼吸，试图舒缓因奔跑而变得过快的心率，过了一会儿，他开始大笑起来，就好像他的人生中从没有这样快乐过似的。他像个疯子似的笑个不停，在他身边路过的学生用怪异的目光看向他，接着又略显惊慌的逃开。

最后Jensen终于停下来，虽然脸上仍挂着笑意但总算能维持在一个可控的范围内，这时候他忽然想起了之前的一个细节。

这让他大为疑惑。

这个Misha，Jensen很确定这是他们的第一次见面，并且他很清晰记得并没有报出自己的姓名。

那么为什么Misha会知道他的名字是Jensen呢？

 

3、

 

吃过晚饭，Jensen 首先回到他的单人宿舍，他需要先复习今天在课上学到的内容，接着要读一章建筑史，对他来说，学习并不仅仅是为了拿到更高的学分，更是为了满足他自身的乐趣。他的所有兴趣都在这些专业书上，这令他感到幸福和满足。

但当他翻开书本，思绪却怎么也不能集中到书本和笔记上面。

他还在想着白天经历的一切，如此疯狂，但同时又是如此趣味盎然。

接着他想起了Misha。

从摆脱掉教工的追捕那刻开始，他的脑海中就时常浮现出Misha的身影，他没办法不去想，他在担忧Misha会不会被教工抓到，此外，他还会想起Misha那场富有激情的演讲，但更让他难以忘怀的，是当他们面对面讲话时，Misha总是不自觉微微下垂的眼睫，以及那种不经意流露出的腼腆。

他的脑子里乱成了一团，所有的碎片都能拼接成Misha的形貌，最后他干脆合上书本，向那些正呼喊着Misha这个名字的思绪投降。

他看了一眼手表，此时是晚上七点钟，他还记得Misha说过他所居住的宿舍房间。他不再犹豫，拿着手机离开了房间。

 

当门打开时，门后的Misha表露出了惊讶的神情，很显然他并没料到Jensen竟然真的会来。

“嗨！”Jensen站在门外，笑着对Misha打了声招呼。

Misha给出一个礼貌性的微笑，他侧过身让开路，“请进吧。”

于是Jensen走进屋内，这是一间双人宿舍，里面的空间不大，一张具有上下铺的床，两张书桌，一张有些凌乱，上面摆着各种糖果，另一张摆满了各种厚重的书籍。

“你的室友不在？”Jensen问。

“他去了酒吧，你不用在意他。”Misha来到那张摆满书的桌前，挪开椅子，“坐？”

Jensen点点头，他走过去坐下，Misha则站在桌旁。

“希望我的到来没有显得唐突，”Jensen对Misha说，“但是你今天的演讲鼓舞了我，我也想加入你们，我本来打算在你们的条幅上签字，但是被中途打断了。”

Jensen并不是一个擅长与陌生人打交道的人，正如Charlie所说，他在学校里的朋友并不超过五个，比起人，他更喜欢跟书本交流，但很神奇的是，当面对Misha时他却丝毫感觉不到拘谨，相反，他很放松，甚至比他独处时更加放松了。

Misha笑了，“没错，被打断了，真是段难忘的经历。”

“得多亏你引开了那个教工，”Jensen也微笑起来，“你后来是怎么逃掉的？”

“甩开他并不难，我有很多这方面的经验。”

“听起来很刺激。”

“真高兴你能这么想，我还在担心你会被吓到。”

“我的胆子可没那么小。”Jensen笑着说。

Jensen希望那只是他的错觉，但当与Misha交谈时，他留意到Misha总是若有若无地躲避他的目光，虽然只是转瞬即逝的躲闪，仍然让Jensen感觉有一点受伤。

“对了，”Jensen忽然说，“我能问你一个问题吗？”

“请说。”

“首先说，我并没有别的意思，但是今天你似乎是叫了我的名字？”

当Jensen问出口，他留意到Misha显露出一丝难色，这令Jensen开始懊悔他的提问，然而已出口的话再难收回了。

“哦，嗯，没错，我叫了你的名字，”Misha重复了一遍Jensen的话，“所以呢？”

“可是我们之前并不认识。”

“只是你不认识我而已，”Misha笑了，“但是我认得你，Jensen Ackles，对吗？我有一个朋友在建筑学院，她对我提起过你。”

“那实在是太巧了，”Jensen笑着说，“但是又很不公平，你认得我我却不认得你。”

“现在我们互相都认识了，郑重介绍，我叫Misha Collins，来自经济学院，愿望是世界和平。”他微笑对Jensen伸出了手。

Jensen握住了那只手，“而我叫Jensen Ackles，虽然你已经知道了。”

“你可以说一些我不知道的。”Misha说，“比如你的兴趣爱好，比如为什么你会忽然想加入我们的活动。”

“我过去从来都不知道学校里还有这样的活动，”Jensen说，“但是现在知道了，我觉得那很棒！我没有什么特别的能力，但是我身体强壮，可以为你们做一些体力活，或者是跑腿的活。”

“那非常好，也许你可以负责把请愿条幅送到校长办公室，教务处的人已经认得我了，我现在行动很不方便。”

“没问题！”Jensen开心的说。

“你不用太担心，校长人不错，但是教务处那群就不一样⋯⋯”

Misha开始向Jensen讲述这个学校的上层组织，哪些是游手好闲的事不关己派，哪些是亲学生派，那些是官僚派，作为学生代表主要应该争取哪些人来保障大家的权力，以及上层的学生组织主要应该保护校园里的哪些重要人才。

Jensen听得津津有味，偶尔他会发表一些自己的见解，但多数时候都是在听Misha说。

一开始他们还在聊学校的政治体系，但也不知从哪句话开始，他们的话题渐渐引申到了艺术文学的领域。

他们发现彼此都很喜欢19和20世纪的欧洲文学，并且Misha对建筑领域也有一些特别的见解。

在谈话的最初，Jensen坐在Misha的座位上，Misha站在桌旁，后来变成Jensen坐在Misha的床上，Misha则会到他自己的座位。

他们仿佛忘记了时间的流逝，这场谈话充满了愉悦，令人不愿停止。

当聊到法国革命的部分时，Jensen看了一眼手表。

“已经9点钟了，你的室友什么时候回来？”

Misha耸了下肩，“他也许要明天早上或者明天中午才能回来，但是没错，已经9点钟了，”他的语气中透着遗憾，“我想你也该回去了。”

Jensen却并没有挪动位置，“可是我们还没聊完呢，我还想听听你对罗伯斯庇尔的看法，你也也很想继续对吗？”

Misha放弃挣扎般地点点头，“对，我很久没跟人聊得这么痛快过了。”

“所以别管时间了，”Jensen笑着说，“既然你的室友不会回来，也许今天晚上我可以住在这？”

Misha一愣，他眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇微张，好像正在努力消化Jensen刚刚说出的那句话。

“我不能住在这吗？”Jensen显得沮丧，“好吧我知道这个要求有点唐突，毕竟我们才刚刚⋯⋯”

“不不，我很乐意邀请你留下来，”Misha连忙说，“当然，这没问题，你可以睡我的床，而我，我睡Gabriel的。”

“那太棒了！”Jensen开心地欢呼。

“嗯，当⋯⋯当然，好了现在继续，刚刚谈到哪一部分了？”

“罗伯斯庇尔。”

“对，没错，罗伯斯庇尔⋯⋯”

于是谈话继续进行。中间经历一次睡前的洗漱，Jensen来时只带了手机，所以他用的是Misha的脸盆和毛巾，当然他首先询问过Misha，在得到许可后才拿过来使用。后来躺在床上，他穿的是Misha的备用睡衣，那比Jensen往常穿的型号要小一点，但并没有小太多。

接着谈话地点就转移到了床上，Jensen躺在Misha的下铺，Misha则躺到上铺，即便到了午夜，他们之间仍然有聊不完的话题。

先睡着的是Jensen，他并不是个习惯于晚睡的人，今天已经是他的极限了，Misha在发觉Jensen不再以话语回应他后，也才渐渐进入梦乡。

 

4、

 

“我绝对不同意。”

当Gabriel说出这句话时，已经是第二天的晚上了。

早晨，由于前一夜睡得太晚，Jensen起床时已经是七点三十多，那距离他上午第一堂课的时间只剩下不到半个小时，他匆匆与Misha说了声再见，便立刻拿起手机奔回他自己的宿舍去取书本，他甚至没有时间听Misha返回的那句再见。

到了夜晚，Gabriel回到宿舍，Misha立刻向他提出了让Jensen加入他们青年社的建议，而Gabriel给出的回答便是上面那句话。

“你在想什么呢Misha？”Gabriel的口气显得语重心长，这种时候对他来说并不多，“你不是早就放弃那个Jensen了吗？你很清楚你们之间完全不可能的对吗？”

“这是两回事Gabriel，”Misha有些恼怒，对Gabriel旧事重提的行为表示十分不满，“Jensen想要加入我们，这是个好现象！”

“但是他会扰乱你！”Gabriel说，“别说你忘了在你发现Jensen 有女朋友的那一个多月里你的工作态度有多么不积极！”

“所以呢，我已经放弃他了，这你们很清楚，我早就不抱希望了，但是现在他主动要求加入我们，难道我们就该拒绝吗？”

“我们拒绝过很多人。”

“但是Jensen有能力而且见解独到。”

“这只是你的私人情绪在作祟。”

“我没有任何私人情绪。”

“不，你有！”Gabriel抬高了声音，“从大一那年，Amy向你介绍了她们系的Jensen开始，你就一直都带有这种私人情绪！这个校园里那么多gay，你偏偏就喜欢那个直男，而且整整喜欢了三年，但是你连一句话也不敢对他说！”

“我没有不敢对他说话，”Misha开始生气了，“但是正如你所说，他是个直男，你让我对他说什么呢？告诉他，嘿你好，虽然你是个直男，但是我是gay，我想要泡你？”

“⋯⋯至少你可以做到放弃他。”

“我已经做到了，很早以前就做到了，他是个可口的甜心这没错，但是他是个有女朋友的直男这也没错，我犯不着为一个直男肝肠寸断的，所以我早就不再喜欢他了。但是现在是他主动来找我，要加入我们的社团。”

Gabriel被打败似的摇摇头，“你真该仔细听听你自己都说了什么。”

“我哪句话有说错？”

“算了，随你吧。”

Gabriel爬上床，“你是社长，你当然可以决定让谁或者不让谁加入，但是你最好能保证不会被你的私人感情干扰。”

“我没有任何私人感情。”Misha把上身靠在椅背上，捧起原本放置在桌面上的正翻到三分之一处的小说。

Gabriel戴上耳机正打算听歌，但忽然他发现了什么，又把耳机摘下来，他把头伸出床沿看向下面的Misha。

“你昨天晚上是不是睡了我的床？”

“我还以为你不会发现呢。”

“为什么呢？”

“Jensen睡在我的床上。”

“噗！”

如果现在Gabriel正在喝水，他一定会把水全部喷出去。

“你是说，昨天晚上，JensenAckles就睡在这间宿舍里，在你的床上？”

Misha眼睛看着书本，从鼻子里哼出一声：“嗯”。

“而你竟然就乖乖让出了你的床，一整夜都躺在我的床上睡觉？”

“嗯。”

“你竟然没趁机睡了他！”

“Gabriel！”Misha无可奈何地放下书本，“我说过，我早就对他没兴趣了！”

Gabriel用一种夸张的绝望姿势倒回在枕头上，“你没救了Misha，你病入膏肓了。”

 

 

5、

 

Jensen的大学生活发生了天翻地覆的变化。

在前三年里，他的所有时间都是用来读书学习的，他的最好的朋友是计算机学院的Charlie，这并不仅仅因为他们同属于LGBT群体，更因为Charlie与他相似的对专业知识的着迷。这校园里有人会把他们两个看成是一对恋人，他们也没打算去澄清什么，因为对他们来说，一切与学习无关的事情都是在浪费时间。他们并没有打算呆在柜子里，他们只是没有那个空闲去做出柜声明，更何况，让别人认为他们都有了恋人是最好的挡开一切追求者的方法。

但是到了大四这一年却不一样了。

Jensen遇到了Misha，他加入了Misha的青年社，开始参加那个社团中的各种活动。这个社团并不仅仅是用来争取学生权益并与学校领导作对的，这个社团会组织许多有益的社会活动，还有一些慈善活动。Jensen的身影不再只出现在教室中和图书馆内，他开始跟着Misha的社团跑东跑西。

对此，Charlie的评价是，Jensen疯了，彻底疯掉了。

 

“我认为可以把社团的活动扩展到校外，”Misha说。此时他与Jensen正坐在距离学校不远的快餐店里，他们坐在一个靠窗的位置上，Misha的面前放着正吃到一半的汉堡，而Jensen的面前是盘只吃了一点的沙拉。

“我希望即使大家毕业之后，这些活动仍然可以继续。”

Jensen手里拿着一杯饮料，嘴里叼着吸管，但他并没有喝，只是那么轻轻咬着，他的双唇因饮料的滋润而透红欲滴。

“当然，你说的对。”Jensen回答，眼睛含水似的看着Misha，对方的目光正盯在盘子内的宣传上，哪怕在整个吃饭的过程里，Misha都很少看向Jensen。

“好像不论我说什么你都会说对。”Misha说。

“因为你一直是对的，而且一直是聪明的那个，”Jensen说，他眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪的，“如果你有天要竞选总统，大概我也会投你一票。”

Misha抬起眼睑看了一眼Jensen，但很快又再度垂下来，“那么我提前向你表示感谢。”

在他垂下目光的那一刻，Jensen的神情中显露出一丝受伤。Jensen于是笑笑，笑意中也流露出一点伤感。

“不客气。”Jensen说。

Jensen通过吸管喝了一口饮料，Misha则继续对付他的那块汉堡。

这时候一团红色的身影朝他们的方向奔过来，起初他们只能用余光感觉到有人过来，但很快他们的耳边也响起了来者的声音。

“Jensen！我就知道可以在这里找到你！”

Jensen吐出口中的吸管，抬起头，看到神色烦躁的Charlie。

“Charlie？你为什么会来这？”

“问问你自己啊！”Charlie抱起双臂，“要我提醒你吗？当下你除了跟别人在餐馆里聊天，还有什么事情需要做？”

这时候原本坐在Jensen对面的Misha忽然站起身来，他礼貌地朝Charlie笑了笑，“看起来我现在最好离开。”

“没这个必要，Misha。”Charlie说。

“我认为非常有这个必要。”Misha笑着说，接着他朝Jensen眨了眨眼，“祝你好运，Jensen。”说完，他背起包，从Charlie的身旁绕过去，离开了这间快餐店。

 

Jensen鼓起嘴，态度不爽。

“恭喜你啊Charlie同学，你又破坏了我的一次约会。”

“恋人之间才叫约会，你那个充其量只能叫做二人聚会。”Charlie坐到刚刚Misha的位置上，“更何况，比起期待一段没有希望的恋情，你是不是应该把心思放在毕业论文上面？别告诉我还要我为你操心这个。”

“我现在没心思做毕业论文，Charlie。”Jensen望向窗外，从这里可以看到Misha正沿着对面那条街往学校的方向走。

“这太不负责任了。”Charlie说，“你是在耽误时间。”

“你这种把电脑当作情人的人根本不会懂。”

“至少我现在旁观者清，我知道如果一段感情在三个月后还是毫无进展，就该果断放弃。而你，你现在连Misha的性向是什么都搞不清楚。”

“他挺像是gay的，”Jensen沮丧地说，“至少也是双性恋，我不明白为什么他会对我的暗示毫无反应。”

“也许因为他根本就是个直男。”

“一个从来也没有女朋友，看起来对女生也没什么兴趣的直男？”

“那也可能他是个gay，但只是对你不来电。”

Jensen嘟起嘴，“我那么差劲吗？”

“我不知道，”Charlie靠在椅背上，用审视的目光看Jensen，“从人类学的角度来看，我得承认你生得很美，但是我不能确定你的性吸引力怎么样，毕竟我对男人本来就没有性趣。”

“我并不缺少追求者，Charlie，”Jensen说，“至少高中时候是，同性异性的都有，在大学里一开始也有，当然自从我跟你开始出双入对就渐渐少很多了，但偶尔还是会有情书被送到我的宿舍里。”

“可是Misha对你就是没意思。”

Jensen点头，“我尝试过很多种方法，有时候我会一直盯着他看，我甚至不是故意的只是身不由己，我会找各种机会牵他的手，开玩笑似的亲吻他，说一些带有暗示意味的笑话，可是他完全没反应。”

“他对你不来电，这没办法强求。”

“可是我真喜欢他，”Jensen眼圈发红，“他就像是一个我们很早之前就彼此熟悉了的灵魂伴侣，他总是很聪明，但又经常流露出稚气的一面，跟他在一起的时候我总是觉得很温暖很放松，我希望他可以属于我，只属于我，我想跟他一起走过人生里剩下的道路，是我奢望太高了吗？”

Charlie有些伤感，她把双肘放在桌子上，用两个手心拖着脸。

“可是你也尝试过了，”Charlie缓缓说，“三个月了，他对你跟对其他人没什么两样，甚至据你所说，对你比对其他人还要冷淡。”

Jensen不说话了，阳光从窗外透进来，在他们两个人中的沉默的空间里，照亮了每一粒正愉快跳跃的灰尘。

“我该放弃了，是吗？”

Charlie没说话，只是点了点头。

“我很不甘心。”Jensen说。

Charlie只是继续点头，这种时候她实在说不出什么来。

 

6、

 

又是一个月过去。

Jensen已经很久都没来社团参加活动了，Misha却多了一种活动——去酒吧。

那是个开在距离学校并不算远的酒吧，往常来光顾的多数是这所学校里的学生们，附近的居民们口中的“学生酒吧”正是这一家。

Misha最近常常来喝酒，而且次数愈发频繁，连他的室友兼朋友兼社团伙伴Gabriel也渐渐感到不安。

这天是圣诞节，对其他人来说，这是一个与家人团聚，或是与恋人约会的好日子，但对Misha而言，这只不过是又一个酒吧迷醉夜，不出意外的话这会成为另一个宿醉夜。Misha坐在吧台前，有一搭没一搭地看着手中的酒杯，在那摇摇晃晃的半杯鸡尾酒中，里面有一些他叫不出名字的浮游杂质在杯内飘上飘下的，Misha几乎看呆了。

忽然，他手里的酒杯被另一股力气夺走。Misha正要发作，接着看到抢走他酒杯的人正是Gabriel。

“我就知道在这能找到你！”Gabriel十分不客气地在Misha身旁坐下，并示意酒保给他一杯橙汁。

“你来这干什么？我不需要你陪我。”Misha说。

“我可不是来陪你！”Gabriel气急败坏的，“你知道我昨天被教务处喊去写检查了吗？展览馆的计划被我们的反对活动中止了，但篮球场也还封着不让人进，事情最终总要解决，可是作为社团灵魂人物的你在干什么呢？”他把那杯刚刚抢下来的酒杯拿到Misha眼前晃了晃，“你在这里喝酒！”

“篮球场为什么还不让进？我以为这事半个月前就解决了！”

“你以为而已！你现在心不在焉，心思根本就没在社团上面！当初我说什么来着，我说不能让Jensen加入，你不听，现在看看你自己是什么样子吧！”

“这跟Jensen没有关系。”

“你敢说吗？”Gabriel把酒杯当的一声放在吧台上，里面有一大半酒都因为这剧烈的冲击而溅出到台面上。这时候酒保已经把橙汁递过来，但Gabriel完全没有心思去喝了。

“要我从头说起吗？”Gabriel从座位上下来，站在Misha的身后，“从大一那年你第一次见到Jensen开始你就不对劲了！一开始Amy对你说她们系有个帅哥肯定会和你胃口，当时你还一脸的不屑呢，可是后来呢，后来你去Amy的系里找他，你见到了Jensen，接着你就每天不停向Amy打听他，你志在必得踌躇满志，但是没过多久，你发现Jensen有女朋友！”

“闭嘴Gabriel。”Misha恼火地皱起眉头，从刚刚开始他就在看着那个被Gabriel砸在桌面上的酒杯，那里面还剩下一点鸡尾酒，但是Misha已经没心情喝下去了。

“我为什么要闭嘴？我写了整整十页的检讨！你发现Jensen有女朋友之后呢，你也是像现在这样，天天来喝酒，好不容易大家把你劝回来了，你也决定放弃了，大家也真认为你已经放弃了，没想到三年之后，你忽然对我说要Jensen加入社团！”

“我让你闭嘴。”

“我才不想闭嘴！你口口声声说你已经放弃了，已经不会再对Jensen抱希望了，可是自从上次他女朋友去快餐店里找他，他也决定继续之前的生活不再来社团活动之后，你又开始来喝酒了！接着社团的活动就变得一团糟！”

“社团的活动没有任何……”Misha说着转过身，他想要面对面告诉Gabriel，社团的活动没有任何问题，一切都在他的掌握之中，Gabriel被教务处捉去那完全是一次意外，但他后面的话全都在看到站在Gabriel身后的那个人时咽回了肚子里。

Gabriel并没留意到Misha脸色的变化，他还在自顾自说着：“你一个gay，爱上了一个直男，这没什么，常有的事儿，但是三年都走不出来这就说不过去了！”

“闭嘴Gabriel！”Misha面色阴沉，这一次是带有绝对的威胁意味的警告。

“你想借着酒劲吓唬我吗？我才不……”这时候他终于留意到Misha正用一种惊慌的目光看向他的身后，Gabriel狐疑地回过身，看到了就站在他身后的目瞪口呆的Jensen。

Gabriel眼睛飞速地转了一下，“我去卫生间！”他快速离开了这个每一寸空间都在书写着“尴尬”这个词的地方，他去的方向并没有卫生间，他走得刚好相反，但是谁在意呢，他只想赶快离开那里，赶快！

 

然而他的离去却使得那里的尴尬程度又加深了一倍。

Misha深深吸了一口气，又呼出来，接着他觉得不够，再次深吸了一口气。他闭上双眼，希望当睁开后发现刚刚发生的都不过是一场梦，可是当他睁眼时，面前依然能看到Jensen清楚可辨的脸，带着一种若有若无的微笑。

唯一的希望破灭，Misha绝望般扶住额头。

“你……听到了多少？”Misha试探性地问Jensen。

“从篮球场的使用权利开始。”Jensen说，同时嘴角开始扬起。

Misha认命地垂下头，“所以这是死刑，一点转圜的余地都没有了，”他又抬起头，“如果我解释说他那些全部都是胡说八道，这肯定是没有用的，对吗？”

“我不知道那有没有用，但至少那不是我希望听到的。”

Misha长叹了口气，“对不起，我只能这样说，对不起。”

“你能先听我说说吗？”Jensen用柔和的目光看着Misha，他的双手插在兜里，在酒吧幽暗的灯光下，他的整个人都显得温柔且安静。

他的语气和态度使得Misha原本焦躁紧张的情绪也舒缓下来。Misha点了点头。

“首先，我要说的是对不起，”Jensen说，“我得老实承认，其实我对你们社团的活动并不感兴趣。”

Misha睁大了眼睛，仿佛在问Jensen，如果他不感兴趣，那这几个月来究竟是在做什么？

“其实我并不在意篮球场会不会被替换掉，”Jensen继续说，“对我来说那是无关紧要的，我也不在意食堂饭菜是好是坏，没错，有时候我会抱怨，但是那并不在我关心的范畴，我这个人有点得过且过，随遇而安……但是那天在见了你的演讲之后，我忽然就很想参与到你的世界里，我想跟你一起做各种各样疯狂的事情，那让我的整颗心都得到了满足。”

Misha咬着下唇，他在认真听Jensen说，不做任何思考的那种听，任何多余的思考都会令他心烦意乱。

“本来以为我只是在羡慕你们的那种生活，但是在加入社团之后，我发现我对这种生活也并不是特别感兴趣，其实我更喜欢捧着一本书在宿舍里看上一整天。但是我却很喜欢看你奔来忙去，后来我终于明白，我真正喜欢的既不是你的社团，也不是你的政治活动，我喜欢的是你，只是你。”

Misha咬住了下唇，他的心跳开始加快，整个身体都陷入了紧张状态。

“还有，”Jensen说，“也许这是我的错，从一开始我就该说明，我是个纯粹的gay，Charlie是我的朋友，她是个les。”他长长舒了一口气，“现在我说完了，我能期望得到一些不会让我特别伤感的回应吗？”

Misha从座位上下来，他来到Jensen面前，透过那双绿宝石般晶莹的双眼，他看到一片纯净的至诚。于是他抬手扣在Jensen的后脑上，拉下了他的头，把他的双唇印在自己的上面，片刻之后又放开。

“这个算是回应。”Misha微笑着说。

Jensen的笑意从他脸上荡漾开来，“我喜欢这个回应。”他揽过Misha的腰，再度把双唇覆上去，这一次则是个更加火热而缠绵的亲吻。

酒吧内放的歌不知何时切换到了Selena的《love you like a love song》，在此时此刻，这首歌竟是无比凑巧般的应景。

“我们先离开这里好吗？”Jensen凑到Misha的耳边问，“你身上的酒气太浓烈了，而且我们不该把圣诞夜浪费在这间酒吧里。”

“那么你想去哪里呢？”Misha问。

“我的宿舍，或者是你的，但你得确保Gabriel不会回去。”

Misha笑了，“好吧，去你的宿舍。”

 

Misha去吧台结了酒钱和Gabriel点的橙汁钱，接着他来到Jensen的身边，Jensen笑着牵过他的手，两个人在酒吧内其他人钦羡和嫉恨的目光中走向门口，至于从刚刚开始就已经逃离的Gabriel，没人知道他去了哪里，也没有人在意他会去哪里。

走出酒吧门，他们仍旧手挽着手，十指交叉，彼此手心的温度在相互之间来回传递，仿佛这两只手从很早以前就已经相识，当它们握在一起，就如同寻找到了家的方向。

“Castiel。”Misha的口中忽然说出这样一个词。

“什么？”Jensen问。

“什么？我说了什么？不，没有，你听错了。”

“我没听错，你说了一个词，你说Cas……Cas什么的，这是什么意思？”

“你一定要问吗？”

“我很好奇。”

“我是不是一定得回答？”

“我希望是。”

“好吧，”Misha红着脸，“这是我刚刚想出来的，我们领养的第一个孩子的名字。”

Jensen噗嗤一声笑出来。

“很好笑吧，”Misha撇撇嘴，“我一定是喝了太多酒，在胡思乱想。”

“不不，这很甜美，”Jensen说，“我很喜欢，我喜欢这个名字。”

Misha没说话，但是微笑已经浮现在他的脸上。

他们沉默了一阵，当即将走到学校时，Jensen忽然开口：“我希望她是个女孩子。”

“什么女孩子？谁？”

“我说Castiel。”

“哦……”Misha在Jensen的手上紧紧握了握，“很好，就这么决定了。”


End file.
